Various devices can be placed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation. During any stage of operation of a well, one or more leaks may develop in fluid conduits (such as a tubing string or casing string) or other well equipment and negatively affect operation of the well. For example, a leak may permit passage of material into equipment that may cause damage. As another example, a leak may permit fluid to escape from a fluid conduit, which may result in problems such as increased expenses to replace the leaking fluid, loss of control of pressurized equipment, or liability from introducing excessive amounts of the fluid into the environment. Leaks may be difficult, time-intensive, and costly to detect or locate.